gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ladies Half Price
'''Ladies Half Price '''is a mission in GTA IV DLC The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is given by Gay Tony to Luis Fernando Lopez. Description Old Man Ancelotti has ordered Gay Tony and Luis to get back his daughter, or he'll have them both killed. Luis dislikes the idea, but Tony has arranged a meet with the kidnappers of Gracie, to give them the diamonds for her safe return. Walkthrough This mission is incredibly easy, with most of the important parts within the cutscenes rather than the actual gameplay. Once the opening cutscene ends, get into Tony's Schafter and drive to the back of Pier 45. There, get into the waiting boat and head over to the pink marker at the Charge Island Waste Management center. Once you float into the pink marker, another cutscene plays. Luis and Tony meet up with kidnappers, along with a bound-and-gagged Gracie. That's right, it's Niko and Packie. The scene follows out exactly the way it does in Grand Theft Auto IV; after a few tense moments, Tony drops the diamonds in between them and Niko, in which Packie allows Gracie to walk over to Tony. As Luis, Tony, and Gracie turn to leave, Ray Bulgarin and his men show up to take back the diamonds he feels was rightfully his. As Niko and Packie turn to fight them, Luis, Tony, and Gracie run for the boat. Luis shoots one goon who goes after them, but one manages to hop on the back of them boat as they make their getaway. Back in control, you must shake the goon off the back of the boat by violently shaking the boat left and right until he lets go. Once he's off, Gracie will order Luis go back and kill Niko and Packie, to which Luis refuses. As Gracie begins to shout and harass Luis, he then punches her out cold. Head back to the pier to finish the mission. Mission requirements External Link *Ladies Half Price (100% Complete) mission on youtube.. Deaths *Packie McReary (optional) - Can be killed by Luis, although it doesn't effect the storyline and is non-canon. *Niko Bellic (optional) - Like Packie, he can be killed, although it does not affect the storyline and is non-canon. Trivia *This mission appears as Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend from Niko's and Patrick's point of view. *Like all of Niko's appearances in both DLC's, his hair appears to be much darker than it is in the main game. *If Luis approaches Packie and Niko or kill them or Gracie before the deal, the deal is off and the mission will fail. *If Luis stops the boat with the goon holding on, the goon will climb on to the boat and shoot Gracie which will fail the mission. *Bulgarin's interuption was not explained during GTA IV, but it was made clear that a rough outline of Luis' story and his working with Bulgarin was planned from the start. In GTA IV, Bulgarin mentions how "the faggot and his Dominican bitch" refering to Gay Tony and Luis respectively, stole his diamonds. Bulgarin would have found out that Luis and Niko (both of them his enemies) were meeting, and took the oppertunity to try and kill them both in the same place. *Both Niko and Luis knock Gracie unconcious to shut her up. *After shaking the goon hanging on the back of the boat, it is possible to go back and kill or injure Niko and Packie, without failing the mission. However, they both have a colossal amount of health and will attack Luis in return. After Bulgarin's men are down, neither Niko or Packie continue forward (although they are supposed to retrieve the diamonds from Bulgarin's men), but will instead attack the police. Going back to the scene is not canon. * Like in the original GTA IV, Packie uses an Assault Rifle in this mission, you will notice this if you go back to try and kill Niko and Packie, Niko uses a Carbine Rifle. *Niko cannot be heard using his chants during this mission, but Packie will occassionally say things. * For some reason, Bulgarin appears to be driving a different, white coloured car in this mission, he drove a black/brown Marbelle in the original cutscene. * If you are killed by Niko, you can sometimes see him pull out his cellphone and make a call, wait a few seconds, and hang up. No voices can be heard. This may possibly be a double mission fail easter egg, but it is more likely a small glitch. * In GTA IV Niko and Packie ride a dark green LX2007 Vincent, while in this mission it appears to be coloured black. If you go back to the scene, the car will sometimes explode, sending Niko (who was using it as cover) flying. However, he won't die due to his large amount of health. * Even if you go back and kill Niko and Packie, Gracie will still complain about you not killing them. You can even shoot their bodies so that they ragdoll onto the back of the boat, and when Luis gets off and Tony and Gracie drive off they will remain on the boat. Gracie will still complain. This is obviously because killing Niko and Packie is neither canon or intended. * An easier way to shake the Mafia Member off the boat is to stop the boat, press the exit vehicle button, and shoot the Mafia member. He will fall off and you can continue the mission with no penalty. * This is currently the last time Niko and Luis have crossed paths. * Another easy way to shake the mafia member quickly is to reverse as he falls off instantly and if you press the 'reverse' button as soon as the cutscene ends, you can do it within the time limit. es:Ladies Half Price Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony